To Love His Daughter
by BubblieTea
Summary: He was taken in by a stranger and grew to think that he had learned everything about this figure. But when this figure passed away, a new chapter opened up to the young man. "How did it ever come to this?" Featuring Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of the gang


_**To Love His Daughter**_

Hello guys! Thanks for reading.. I have written quite a few fanfics, but none have gotten as far as I would like. Please support me!

I may not update frequently but the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have. Please give my story a chance.. :D

Before I start this story .. I do not own Naruto :D Thank you!

Also Please comment. I'd like to know some opinions and ideas you harbor :D

* * *

**_His father and Him_**

_"...Are you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned._

_"Of.. c-course.."_ _the other man managed to wheeze out. The boy, no man, this bed ridden senior was talking to was quiet. But today he would talk.. talk as much has his _father _wanted. He was handsome, and girls would swoon over his mysterious figure. But he was also cold and did not want those _brain-washed sluts _coming near him, and his name was Uchiha Sasuke._

_Across from him, in a small comfortable bed, was his fatherly figure. One of the men that made him realize that you didn't need to be famous, rich, or powerful to live the good life. This man was Takeshi. He was a fairly old man with wrinkles that decorated his face and neck. Takeshi was the one who found the young Uchiha on the streets and decided to take him in. He understood Sasuke, and Sasuke understood him.. And together they were like a father.. and a son. _

_"You're not okay.. You're lying. You need to get to the hospital! I'll bring you there.." _

_"Sasuke, no. It's my time... I'll be going soon.. There's nothing we can do about it." The boy scowled._

_"The doctors can fix it! They have medicines! They can--"_

_"Sasuke.. Please.. " _

_"..." He looked confused. Why would a man want to go, when he could have the doctors treat him? Did he just want to **die**?_

_" There is only one thing I want you to do for me." Takeshi said smiling. He took out a small envelope. It was fancy, and it had a wax seal. It was thick, which meant it contained plenty of information. _

_"Read it. Do what it says.. This is all I want from you." _

_"Takeshi.. Why?!" _

_"You'll understand when ... " The man took a breath.. His time was almost up. Sasuke reached out, he sat Takeshi up and pat at his back as the man coughed._

_"Its okay.. I know.. When its my time right? " The two men smiled. See? What did I tell you? They knew each other perfectly. But then.. The man coughed.. and slowly lost conciousness.. But before he left.. These were his words.._

_"Sasuke.. I'm sorry I have to leave you. This isn't how I wanted it to be, or how I expected it. " He chuckled slightly.. It was hard to laugh. The coughing would always get to the poor guy. _

_"It's okay. It isn't how I expected this to be either, but hey, you gave me the best. " He smiled, and nobody but Sasuke's loved ones ever saw his smile. _

_"... You know Sasuke.. You were always the son I never had... that is, until I took you in." Takeshi went into a fit of coughs.. _

_".. A-and you were my.. f-father. "_

_"..Good bye son.. Know that you were always loved."_

_"..Good bye ..D-dad." And that last minute they cherished each other in silence, and for once Uchiha Sasuke, "the icy bastard", cried. Takeshi had left. Sasuke was alone._

**Uchiha Uchiha Sasuke Sakura Sasuke Sakura Haruno Haruno BREAK!**

After 

His P.O.V.

"Dammit." What do I do now? I've done everything I could! "Fuck it!"

My life is a living hell. Ever since Takeshi passed away.. Dammit. I looked around and spotted the envelope he gave me.. Might as well read it now.. I ripped off the top. Not being careful one bit. I know him.. more than anybody else. That's for sure.

I went to through a mess of maps, quotes, and a picture of an odd, pink haired child before finding the shottest letter I've ever seen in my life.

I was shocked to see what was written on it.

Dear Sasuke,

This is the only thing I ask of you.

Find my daughter and make her happy. She goes by the name Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Takeshi.


End file.
